The Hogwarts Express  In The Beginning
by CreativeMya
Summary: How Ron, Harry and Hermione met. But because I'm re-writing, I have made another Character/s.


"All aboard!" Yelled the conductor, witches and wizards of all ages rush to the open doors of The Hogwarts Express. Harry Potter, who was looking for a place to set his belongings, came across a less crowded carriage with a young girl around the same age as himself.

"May I sit here?" Asked Harry, the girl was reading a book about potions and 'The Dark Arts'.  
>"You may," She nodded as she looked up at Harry then down at her book. Harry lugged his suitcase into the over head compartment, he put his stuff next to another suitcase. A tag hung down, it read Gabrielle Haleson. Harry took his seat across from the girl,<br>"Is your name Gabrielle?"  
>"Why yes it is," She grinned her pearly whites, the two soon made small talk and got to know each other. A young ginger haired boy peeped in through the door crack, "Can I sit here?" He said looking around. Harry pointed to the seat next to Gabrielle, " Thanks, everywhere else is full." He explained while taking his seat.<br>"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." He introduced himself.  
>"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."<br>The Carriage fell silent, Gabrielle and Ron were both open jawed staring at Harry. "So it's true then? You really do have it?" Ron leaned in towards Harry. "Have what?" Harry was stunned, "The scar," whispered Ron. Harry leaned back into his chair and relaxed, he flicked up his long hair to reveal a lightning bolt scar. "Wicked," smirked Ron, "But anyway, what's your name?" Ron turned to the girl he was sitting next to. She snapped her book shut and buried it into her handbag, "I'm Gabrielle Haleson, but you two can gladly call me Gabby." She informed.  
>Suddenly a strong sent of sweetness filled the air, "Anything from the trolley dears?" A pleasant old lady repeated as she went to eat carriage. "No thanks, I'm all set." Gulped Ron as he held up his half squished sandwich, Harry thought to himself for a moment. He remembered he got some money from Gringotts Banks, Harry then reached deep into his pocket and pulled out multiple gold coins, also known as Galleons. "We'll take the lot!" Declared Harry, they all soon had their laps filled with chocolates and lollies. A rat appeared on Ron's lap, eating away his lollies "This is Scabbers, Fred taught me a spell to turn my rat yellow, do you want to see?" Ron asked, Harry nodded, Ron then stopped to remember the spell.<br>Then a girl, with long, thick brown hair appeared at the door. "Have any of you see a toad around? A boy named Neville had lost his." They all shook their heads,  
>"Oh, you're doing magic?" She noticed, "Let's see then."<br>She walked in and took her seat next to Harry. Ron then cleared his throat then began to say "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." The spell zapped the pet, but nothing happened. Gabrielle giggled, while the brown haired girl said,  
>"Are you sure thats a real spell? That's not very good is it? Of course I've tried a couple simple ones myself, but they've all worked for me." She turned to Harry and pulled out her wand, it pointed straight to the middle of his face. The girl began, "Example, <em>Oculus Reparo." <em>Suddenly the tape wound around the part that sat on Harry's nose disappeared, and was as shiny as ever. Harry took off his glasses to examine the impact, "You're Harry Potter?" Hermione assumed, Harry just smiled back at her. "I'm Hermione Granger," She intensely smiled. Then turned to Ron with disgust, "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." Hermione then looked at Gabrielle who was day dreaming out the window, Hermione looked down and saw the book on Plants. "I see you like plants? And books?"  
>Gabrielle had interrupted her own gaze. "Arrh yes," She replied, "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends then, you guys might want to get dressed into your robes, I expect we'll be leaving soon." Hermione grinned, and walked out of the carriage. Seconds later she was back, "You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Right there," She informed Ron then officially left. All three gathered there robes and got changed. Once the train had reached their destination, the students met up with Hagrid and made their way to Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p> 


End file.
